FanChar: Heretic
"I-I'm not weird just....Different!" ''-Hera'' History Background Heretic wasn't born on earth like many would believe, her mother was an alien curious with humanity and blending in with them, she met Heretic's father who was a human and ended up baring a human/alien cross mix. Heretic was born on an unknown planet her mother's home world, it was later destroyed by a race called "Riluxious" her mother used every bit of strength she had to go back to Earth where she left her daughter who was human when born at the Orphanage doors where her mother then died leaving behind the Crystal Hera wears around her neck. Hera grew up being made fun of by the other children and was adopted by a lovely family, they gave her the name Hera and loved her, even if she had a weird tattoo under both her eyes due to her race slowly showing as she grew up, she met Fang a few weeks after hearing how he died since she has not seen him and heard about his parent's death with an unknown event, Hera was always quiet and rarely spoke to anyone aside from her parents and Fang, until they went to the Academy to join the fight, Hera had fully developed and was a few years older than Fang due to her races mixing she remained looking like a young teen until she hit the age of 19 where she started to look older, She ended up leaving Fang alone when she left to go to space, she ended up connecting with an Alien named Xeo. Hera ended up following Xeo around more than most and he was the only one she fully spoke to, she grew more attached to him when she was attacked by a lone Rilux, she always clings to his face just to hear him purr and look at her with curiosity. He is the reason she shows her true self and helps her leave her shell, he's the only one who she'll do training for no matter how nice Tobias is around her he always needs Xeo to get her in the training room. She is really handy with crafting and repairing Armor and Weapons, she is a great fighter when she needs to be but rarely shows the Warrior side to anyone, she also looks like a dragon when her body fully changes into her Alien self and does not need a mask to breath outside in space. She can breath fire but her element is Ice/Water causing blue fire to be created instead of red. Tobias sometimes believes he's seen her species but is completely baffled by it. Hera is also Anorexic and rarely eats anything while going weeks without eating at all, nobody really see's this due to the fact that she says she had all ready eaten. The only thing she'll drink is tea with some honey in it, while Honey is also the only thing she eats when not adding it to her tea. She fears if someone finds out that she doesn't eat they'll judge her or try and make her eat something or force her to, When people are around she sometimes eats soup or munches on crackers to hide the fact she hasn't really eaten in a week or longer. Personality and traits Hera is a shy girl, who rarely speaks to anyone, she talks non stop some times to Xeo and Fang but around Kenneth or Marcus she only speaks short stuttering sentences to. She barely makes a peep when Tobias speaks to her, She is loyal and does enjoy laughing and making others smile, she enjoys music and baking things for her friends (Even Tobias and Kimberly) and feels sad whenever someone refuses to eat what she baked for them but understands why they don't want to. She learned what Xeo likes and bakes him many things with nectar she extracts from plants and even flies to his home world when nobody notices she's gone. She was caught once by Deven and ends up having soldiers looking over her shoulder to make sure she does not leave the station, unless it's her flight training. All-in-All she is a very sweet person to have around, she also enjoys dancing when she's alone and sometimes dances when she flies giving many who see her in the windows a pleasant show. Special abilities Healing Hera has a high skill in healing and can even cure poisons and other ailments. Repairing She can repair Armor and Weapons even if one is still wearing it, she highlights the items in a blue glow that repairs and replenishes ammo if needed it lasts 2 minutes when she leaves giving the user and weapon a moment of invincibility. Animals/Creatures She has a way with talking to Animals and even alien animal like creatures,even the Rilux but she cannot fully understand them and it sometimes messes with her head. Strength(s) Weakness(s) Afarid of mostly Everything. Gunma comic and anime Weapons Whip Romance Xeo Hera has a crush on Xeo, even if she wont admit it to herself of any others she rather keep it secret, She's unaware that he may like her to. Other information Likes: Baking, Xeo, Flying. Dislikes: Rude people, Bullies, Rilux, Burning her baked goods. Hobby: Baking, Flying, Dancing. Diet: Tea, Honey. Trivia * Hera's name Heretic was something the Birth adminastraitor gave her due to the fact she was half Human, it was a sin to most to consieve outside the race. * Just like Tobias, Hera is the only surviving member of her race. * It took the Creator about 5 Month's to come up with a Race name for Heretic. * Heretic was originally a My Little Pony OC but changed roles since then. * The Bracers Heretic's Birth Father gave her is slowly poisoning her due to the fact the crystal gem's that are simmular to Heretic's mother's crystal are not ment to be crushed into dust. * Heretic's First crush was actually on Kenneth Star but was changed to Xeo due to reasons. External Links Category:Females Category:Gunma Characters Category:Special character Category:Humanoid Alien Category:Allies Category:MadameYuki's characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters with healing powers Category:Medical skills Category:Human Category:Hybrid Category:Elemental powers Category:Professional Combatant Category:Unknown Creature Category:Humanoid Category:Flying Category:Special unit Category:Born from a different planet Category:Earth Category:Titanus Nebula Category:Female characters